pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Infernape
'Ash's Infernape '''was originally Paul's Pokémon, but after it was released by Paul, it proved to be a very strong Pokémon. History After being knocked to the brink of fainting in a battle against Barry's Empoleon, Monferno went berserk with its Blaze ability and unleashed its full power against Team Rocket. While protecting the Pokémon, it evolved into Infernape. Infernape has many powerful attacks at its disposal such as Flame Wheel so it's set to be the powerhouse behind Ash's team. It was later used in a battle against Flint's Infernape, but lost due to its lack of experience. Like Paul's Torterra this was its only defeat and it has won every other battle it was in. Infernape had a major role in Ash's final gym battle on Sunyshore Gym where it easily defeated Volkner's Jolteon and used Blaze to finally control it and defeat his Luxray with a powerful Flame Wheel. Ash's Infernape learned Flare Blitz in DP185 knocking out Brock's Sudowoodo. It later faced off against Paul's newly evolved Aggron with Flare Blitz which burns it and proceeded to deliver a Mach Punch defeating the powerful Aggron. It battled Paul's Ninjask in DP187. Infernape used Dig and used its Flare Blitz underground which made the field burst out Infernape's flames which damaged Ninjask and canceled Paul's Drapion's Toxic Spikes effect and mist surrounded the field which made Infernape attack Ninjask by a single Mach Punch. Infernape battled Paul's Electivire in the final battle between Ash and Paul. Electivire used Thunder and slammed its tail to the ground which made the rocks fly towards Infernape. The so-called "Field Thunder" was done because of Infernape weakening the stability of the field when it used "Underground Flare Blitz". After a good battling, Infernape used Mach Punch with Electivire's tail constricting Infernape's arm then used Thunder for a long period of time. After Electivire let him out, the referee announced Infernape unable to battle but Electivire prevented him to do so. Suddenly, Infernape began to glow and activated its Blaze and fired a super-powerful blast of Flamethrower which not even Electivire's Thunder cannot penetrate and defeated Electivire with a powerful Flare Blitz. Thanks to the Blaze-powered Flare Blitz and its additional effect 'burn' Electivire was burnt, gave way and stumbled to the ground, declared unable to battle, with Ash winning the full battle against its long-time Sinnoh rival Paul and ending their rivalry. In DP190 it helped make the ship hot to heal several Baby Pokémon. Gallery AshAdoptChimchar.png|Infernape as a Chimchar being adopted by Ash 180px-EP521_Chimchar_de_Ash_(2).png|As a Chimchar DP163.png|As a Monferno with Blaze activated Ash Monferno.png|Infernape as a Monferno 180px-EP632_Infernape_de_Ash.png|After Monferno evolved into Infernape infernape y ash.png|Infernape with Ash 200px-EP632_Infernape_usando_rueda_fuego.png|Using Flame Wheel 200px-EP632_Infernape_usando_ultrapuño.png|Using Mach Punch 200px-EP634_Infernape_usando_lanzallamas.png|Using Flamethrower 200px-EP648_Infernape_de_ash_usando_excavar.png|Using Dig Flare_Blitz.png|Using Flare Blitz 301441-427 large.jpg Moves *Dig + *Flame Wheel *Flamethrower + *Mach Punch + *Flare Blitz + *Scratch *Fire Spin *Ember +This shows all the moves that have been used recently. Trivia * Infernape has used it's ability Blaze a number of times, twice as Chimchar, once as Monferno, and twice as Infernape. It lost control as Chimchar and Monferno, and finally controlled it as Infernape. * It possibly developed a rivalry with Paul's Electivire. * Infernape is considered to be one of Ash's strongest Sinnoh Pokémon. * Infernape's Flare Blitz is seemed to be stronger than of Flint's Infernape as its flame is blue instead of normal Flare Blitz which is red and yellow, as used by Flint's Infernape. Blue flame is hotter than the normal one. Category:Evolved PokémonDumb bu